


Late night conversation

by JohnAlpaqa



Category: Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 20:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16583699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAlpaqa/pseuds/JohnAlpaqa
Summary: Rapunzel and Cassandra talk about Eugene and some other things.





	Late night conversation

It was late in the evening and Rapunzel was preparing to sleep with help of her lady-in-waiting, which was still weird for her, because all these years she was perfectly able to change and brush her hair alone (Gothel always helped for just a moment, as soon as she was done with singing, she was done with brushing). Her hair was long again (and that wasn’t very comfortable. Yes, she was used to it being long, but as soon as it was cut, she realised how much easier her life was with short hair) so Cassandra could help with brushing at least… besides that, Rapunzel didn’t even know exactly what should lady-in-waiting do.  
Cassandra was doing her work and they weren’t really talking at the moment. There was silence and Rapunzel found that awkward, so she decided to say something to release herself from wondering if something was wrong.  
„Why do you dislike Eugene so much?” that was the first question that got into her head, when she started to think about what she would like to understand more about her friend.   
Cassandra seemed a bit confused by a sudden question.  
„You don’t know? I say what I hate about him all the time.”  
„But I don’t get it.”  
„I don’t get why you like him”  
Rapunzel turned back so quickly that hair fall down from Cassandra’s hands.  
„How could I not love him? It’s just… impossible!” she said.  
„Yeah, I get that.” she scrolled her eyes „I don’t know why him of all people, he’s just so irritating. Is this his looks? Is this because he was the first man you ever seen?”  
„Looks? I don’t know what you are talking about? What does it have to do with if I love him” Rapunzel was genuinely shocked  
„I admit that he is very handsome” Cassandra continued „but it does not mean he is not an egoistic non responsible former criminal.”  
„This is what you have against him? He doesn’t steal anymore and he helps kingdom, it is not true what you say about him and what does it matter what he used to do before?”  
„It wouldn’t matter this much if it wasn’t for his personality, he is just so… fun-oriented all the time it gets on my nerves.”  
„Why it is bad? I love having fun too and you are my friend.”  
„Yes, but it is a question temper. Rapunzel, I know you would have everyone being everyone’s friend but it is not real, some people just won’t get along. He doesn’t like me, too.”  
„Mainly bacause you are mad at him all the time.”  
Cassandra was not very good at both expressing her emotions and putting her fingers on what they actually were, so this conversation was not very comfortable for her.   
„But it’s because of the stuff he does! It’s just… I just can’t force myself to like him, we are too different.”  
Cassandra tried to get back to brushing, but Rapunzel was not interested.  
„What did you say before about his looks? That this is why I like him? You get that more than me, so why won’t you like him for this reason?”  
Cassandra was at a loss for words.  
„It’s not… It doesn’t… It is… It doesn’t work like that at all.”  
„I have no idea how would liking someone for their looks work at all.”  
„Umm… So maybe let’s just leave it at that. Weren’t you going to sleep?” Cassandra decided to give up on the whole brushing thing completely.  
„I don’t want to go to sleep now, I’m interested in what you don’t want to tell me.”  
„It is not appropriate, I’m sorry I brought that up.”  
„Ehh, I’m fed up with that. Every once in a while someone will end a conversation with me with saying it is not appropriate, especially if it’s about Eugene, and they all know what it means and I have no idea. Do you all have special secret meet-ups without me when you establish this rules or do I miss something else? I know it all has to do with how people have sex but I don’t know why all of this secrecy.”  
Cassandra started blushing and getting visibly awkward.  
„Yes! This is the exact reaction I get every time!”  
Cassandra caught breath a few times and then spoke:  
„There is a lot you miss. More than I thought. But I am sorry, Rapunzel, I am really not the person that should be telling you about it.”  
„Then who is?”  
„Your mother, probably?”  
„She told me some stuff. She told me things that Gothel never have told me about how married people have sex and then have children. But as I pick up bits and pieces, there is so much more! Like the things with looks that you mentioned.”  
„Then ask him! I’m sure he knows a lot about… all of that.”  
„Or, and the way you said it! This disdain! Those parts are what I don’t get. This casual mentions of something… something I don’t get. I don’t get why it is bad that Eugene knows a lot, I also know that people are not always married when they have sex and there is a lot of faking involved… But I don’t know why and when and what people fake! Eugene tells me some stuff, but most of the time he says he can’t tell me yet, because my father would remind himself about this completely legal death sentence” she said mimicking him.  
„It’s bacause you shouldn’t know all that. You should not have to know that, things that your mother told you are enough.”  
„But everyone knows it.”  
„But they shouldn’t too.”  
„But they do. And you know it too! It’s not fair. Why do people keep hiding things from me?” she sounded really sad now and it got to Cassandra.  
„Oh come on. From what you say Gothel was on it all the time. You said yourself that she said you don’t look good enough to any man to be interested in you. Which is a lie of course, but it is all about the same thing.”  
„Like…?”  
„Finding other people attractive! This is what makes people want to have sex!”  
Rapunzel was silent for a moment.  
„I don’t get it.”  
„Then I don’t really know how to explain it to you. Your boyfriend is like one of the hottest guys I have ever seen and you don’t even notice. I can just tell you that people find other people attractive.”  
„How do you decide if someone is attractive?”  
„I don’t know… It is different for everyone. Being young and slim usually is good for starters. And if you want to know something your parents may never tell you, it is not only men who can be attracted to women and women to men, you can feel attraction to people of the same sex, or not feel it at all, as I see now. Can you go to sleep now?”  
„So a lot of people would find Eugen attractive?”  
„Yes, I’ve just said that. And that you must know. He was with many women before, everyone knows that.”  
„But I never knew it was like that!”  
„I’m pretty sure you are the only girl ever that fell for him for his personality.”  
„That would make sense… He told me a long time ago that I would be the first person to like Eugene more than Flynn…”  
„So you know now that it all has to do with that. Can you go to sleep now?”  
„Why it is so bad?”  
„It is bad to do anything sexual before you are married. It is just that. Those are social rules.”  
„Also pretending that this whole issue does not exist?”  
„Yes, that too. But it is getting really late now, please, Rapunzel, can you just go to sleep? I get up early to do some training.”  
„Ah, yes, of course! Goodnight! And thank you!”  
„Goodnight, Rapunzel.”

**Author's Note:**

> English is my second language, so sorry for mistakes.


End file.
